


Where I belong

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Happy Ending, Of course!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf and dwarves find out about other hobbits bullying poor Bilbo, of course they help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I belong

When Dwalin knocked on the green door and the hobbit who answered was a bit ruffled, well, Dwalin had supper to get to, and didn’t pay much attention. He just marched to the kitchen and there was his plate with fish, how strange, did this hobbit think one fish will be enough for them? After eating the fish, Bilbo being too busy opening the door for more dwarves, Dwalin did notice something strange - a huge pile of what looked like broken cups and dishes was in one corner, and where were all the chairs, he was sitting on the only chair in the kitchen. But then Balin came, and Dwalin was too busy greeting his brother to pay much attention to anything.

Bilbo Baggins was a quiet little thing, not talking much and letting them destroy his pantry with not a word of protest. The dwarves quickly got a table together, strange that all the chairs and plates looked really old and expensive. Then again maybe that’s how hobbits did things, who knew? Only after fainting incident something strange happened. They all went to help when the hobbit hit the floor, but when Gandalf directed them to the living room with fireplace, well, the whole room was destroyed, two armchairs were overturned and everything else, including paintings on the wall, was on the floor, that was littered with broken furniture and tableware! They straightened the armchairs and Dori brought a cup of tea for Mr Baggins, every step accompanied by crunching sound.

When Gandalf finally asked what the hell happened, everybody was shocked by the answer! Apparently it was not the first time! Hobbits thought he was mad because he went on adventures and visited Rivendell and Blue Mountains and Sackvile-Bagginses thought he shouldn’t have such a big lovely smial just for him, especially since couple of years ago when he announced he will not take a wife. He talked to Thain millions of time, but nobody could do anything, because the hobbits that destroyed his smial every couple of months wore masks. Though, Bilbo added bitterly, it seemed like nobody actually wanted to do something. They all thought he deserved it and just were waiting until he will finally get a hint and leave.

Gandalf was getting angrier as Bilbo told his tale, and in the end, he had to leave to cool his head. Unbelievable! Kind hearted peaceful people he always thought hobbits to be…the wizard was disappointed. While Gandalf was away, the dwarves promised Bilbo that if he will go on adventure with them, they will install dwarven locks, so nobody will be able to get to the smial, what more, they will reinforce the doors and windows, so there will be no possibility to even break down the door. Bilbo was really grateful, and he did want to go on adventure. So the dwarves helped clean up the place and then some started working on locks and doors and some helped Bilbo pack. When the morning came they were all ready to go, and only waited for Gandalf, who with the first light, knocked on Thain door, and gave him a scolding that woke the whole Shire! Needless to say, nobody even tried to break into the smial, not that they could be successful. Bilbo was learning dwarven culture and how to fight. The hobbit started to smile more and more every day, because the dwarves actually liked his quick wit, and sarcastic humor, and his curiosity and adventurous streak. All was well. Finally.


End file.
